


Inter lover

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening
Summary: 阿德里亚诺x伊布。不是情侣关系，只是炮友。





	Inter lover

得到意甲冠军之后的国际米兰更衣室一片狼藉，空气里都是愉悦的甜酒味，大家乱哄哄地闹成一团。

角落里，只有伊布低着头。他坐在换衣服的椅子上，抓着扶手，暗暗咬着嘴唇，忍耐着什么。虽然被卷发挡住了脸，看不清楚表情，但感觉还是平时那副生人勿近，高傲的样子。

阿德里亚诺面无表情地坐在他的右手边。他们中间有一点距离，时不时被来来往往的人完全隔开。

阿德握着手心里的控制器，冷冷地看着伊布的小卷毛上往下滴水。

刚才有队友对伊布恶作剧，往他脸上泼水。伊布也爱恶作剧，从不吃亏，这次他只是反射性用手微微挡了一下，没有起身反抗。队友把一条白毛巾扔到伊布脸上，伊布对队友斜眼一撇，其实这一眼毫无威胁力，然后伊布把毛巾扔到地上。

伊布半裸着身子，只有下半身围着白色浴巾。头发上的水珠滴落到他肩膀的纹身上。那些图腾很好看，却让人看不懂。旁边兴奋庆祝的队友看伊布反常地闷闷不乐，坐在伊布身边的凳子上，粗糙的手搂住伊布白皙光裸的肩膀，凑近问，“兹拉坦，你怎么了？”

队友手掌的温度很高，而伊布的皮肤冰冰冷冷的，队友忍不住来回摩擦着伊布的肌肤，试图帮他取暖。伊布却只感觉自己体内的跳蛋震动得更加厉害，差点呻吟出声。后穴似乎分泌了更多淫水，浸湿了浴巾。

伊布歪着头把队友推到一边，说，“没事……”

这时候，阿德里亚诺终于走过来，他一脸阴沉地扯开了摸伊布肩膀的队友，狠狠抓了一把伊布不长不短的小卷毛，迫使伊布抬头。伊布抬起头，眼睛湿漉漉地和阿德对视。阿德没说话，冷笑一声，抓着伊布的手腕，回到他俩的宿舍里。

 

阿德关上门上了锁。他回身伸手探进伊布的浴巾里，摸了摸伊布的后穴。果然全是水。伊布每次，都会出那么多水。伊布的肉茎也硬得挺翘，把浴巾顶出了一块凸起。

“阿德……”伊布低头扯开了自己的浴巾，白色的浴巾滑落到地上。伊布浑身赤裸地抱着阿德，和他紧紧相贴，像每一次进球后的庆祝拥抱一样紧密。北欧人的白皮肤在巴西人的黑皮肤上蹭来蹭去，十分刺眼。

 

不知道为什么，兹拉坦就是喜欢巴西人。

阿德一直看不惯伊布在别人面前偶尔露出乖巧纯良的样子，明明是个被人操的婊子罢了。

 

偏偏刚才被电视台直播，全意大利都看到伊布半裸着害羞的样子了。强烈的占有欲使阿德忍不住粗暴起来，他想让兹拉坦清楚，他的身体到底是属于谁。

跳蛋不停震动着在后穴，摩擦着肉壁。伊布屁股被震得微微抖动，后穴反射性夹紧，大量淫水让肠壁顺滑湿润。不过跳蛋已经满足不了伊布了，他想要阿德粗大的阴茎狠狠操弄自己空虚的后穴。

伊布扒开阿德的浴巾。他们比完赛一起洗了澡，阿德和伊布洗得磨磨蹭蹭，等其他队友走了，最后阿德给伊布塞了跳蛋，才离开浴室。

伊布主动去用脸胡乱地磨蹭阿德的胯部，调皮地对着没有完全勃起的肉棒吹气。伊布刚洗完澡不久，浑身上下还像冒着水汽一样湿润，让阿德口干舌燥。

 

阿德在队里的压力一直很大，可是自从伊布来到国际米兰，阿德那种状态不好烦躁不安的情绪总能被伊布消除，比如现在这样，伊布卖力地用柔软的口腔含住他的阴茎。这种感觉真棒，现在意甲最好的射手之一给你口交。

阿德尽量不去和伊布接吻，伊布对此也没有意见，他们都很清楚彼此只有性没有爱。虽然阿德猜伊布的嘴里是草莓味，因为他今天看到伊布的棒棒糖是草莓味的。

 

阿德嫌伊布动作太慢，腰部一用力，把勃起的阴茎完全送进伊布的嘴里，龟头抵到伊布的喉咙。

“呜呜……”伊布呜咽着想要干呕，反射性收缩嘴巴，把阿德的阴茎吸得更紧，又不忘记避免牙齿碰到阿德。阿德里亚诺没管那么多，就势在伊布的嘴里抽动，粗壮的阴茎顶得伊布合不拢嘴，口水顺着嘴角流了下来。

“兹拉坦……不许转会知道吗！”阿德一边在伊布嘴里用力抽插一边警告伊布。

“唔唔……”

“别想着离开我！”阿德用力拽了拽伊布的头发，他比伊布矮很多，但他总喜欢拽伊布的头发，漂亮的棕色小卷毛。阿德很愿意看到伊布卸下防御，脆弱听话，不反抗的样子。床上的伊布和场上的伊布，可真是天差地别呢。

跳蛋一直在伊布体内震动着，阿德从伊布嘴里抽出肉棒，硕大的阴茎上沾满了伊布透明的口水。然后阿德拍拍伊布的脸，让伊布跪趴着露出小穴，他伸出手指在伊布穴里抠弄，把滴水的跳蛋取了出来。伊布的后穴已经做好了被肏的准备，湿得一塌糊涂。

 

“啊……哈啊……”

阿德的肉棒捅入伊布身体的瞬间，伊布仰头呻吟着，声音充斥着满足感。长驱直入的阴茎塞满了伊布湿滑的甬道。阿德耸动着腰，狠狠地在伊布的小穴里抽插，每次都操到最深处。伊布的穴口被阿德的阴茎和卵囊摩擦得发红，里面的肠肉微微翻出，交合处淫水四溅，黏湿了伊布的屁股和阿德下身的毛发。

阿德的龟头不停地划过伊布的骚心，刺激得伊布不断夹紧肉棒。阿德被夹得舒爽，又热又湿的肠道像无数小嘴一样，拼命地想要吸出他的精液。

阿德粗喘着变换角度地顶弄伊布，手上掐着伊布的臀肉。被掐的地方留下了通红的印记。

“嗯……啊……”

“兹拉坦……喊我的名字！”

伊布注意力都在后穴里，快感让他根本没有办法分心，他只顾忘情呻吟着扭动臀部迎合阿德的阴茎，没有喊阿德，没有软软地喊阿德里亚诺。

在两个人的心里，伊布把阿德当作按摩棒，阿德把伊布当成飞机杯。伊布以为阿德对自己一点感情也没有。阿德以为伊布对自己有一些依赖。

看伊布没说话，阿德又狠狠抽插了一阵，再也忍不住，极致的快感达到了顶峰。他抽出阴茎射到伊布脸上。伊布闭着眼睛，脸上都是乳白色的浓精。果然没有反抗的力气了。阿德用手指刮了点精液，涂到伊布嘴唇上。

 

现在伊布没有草莓味了，都是阿德里亚诺的味道了。

 

伊布浑身无力，被阿德操得大口呼吸着，眼里不停渗出眼泪，脸上一片潮红，身上也泛起粉红色。

 

“兹拉坦，得到冠军开心吗？”

阿德里亚诺这次没有用力去扯伊布的头发，而是温柔地摸了摸。伊布的头发还是湿淋淋的。身上也都是汗水。

“开心。不过也没什么了不起的，兹拉坦还会得很多很多冠军！”

“和我一起得吗？”

“好啊。”


End file.
